Chatting Mayhem
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: A computer, The emoticlone, Love, and a chatting acount. What happens when Love decides to cause Mischieve? BBrae and a bit of Robstar...I know im horrible at summaries but just give it a try. OneShot unless you want to know what happens next- NOW EXTENDED


Raven was freaking out as her emoticlones were talking non stop in her room she flipped her through pages in her spellbooks until she found the one spell that would send them back they had to be in the same room though which wasnt a problem since they were all in her room. well all except one, love.

"Azula Morethium Jennus!" Raven Chanted sending all the emoticlones back into her mind, well not all of them.

Love was wondering down the halls it was about 9 pm most of the titans were still awake.

"Ooh a computer I should chat" she said mischievously

Starfire was with Robin who was teaching her how chat works on the computer. At first he wasnt so sure it was a good idea but she would keep insisting and eventually he would have said yes anyways.

"What do you want your screen name to be?"

"What is the screen name?"

"It's the name you go by when you chat with people"

"Can it not be my real name"

"It could"  
"I Shall use the name of Koriand'r"

"Okay there youre account is made all you have to do is add some friends and chat with them green means they are online"

"Thank you Robin Maybe we shall chat" she said with enthusiasm

"Yeah"  
"What is the screen name of yours Robin"

"Yeah I don't have an account"  
"Then I shall help you make one"

[With Beast boy]

"Looks like Star made an account and Robin too" He said to himself

BeastMan: Hey lover boy

Robin+Starfire=4ever: Shut up!

Koriandr'r: hello friend Beast boy :)

BeastMan: Hey Star :)

{RavenRoth has just signed in}

RavenRoth: Hey guys!:) Whats up?! Hee Hee:P

BeastMan:Raven are you okay? O_o

RavenRoth: Oh Beastie boo im fine. Tee Hee c;

Robin+Starfire=4ever: Okay this is awkward...

Koriandr'r: It is most pleasant for friend Raven to join us :D

RavenRoth:See Star doesn't seem to mind my change in attitude

BeastMan: Yeah...

Robin+Starfire=4ever: I still think there's something wrong here

RavenRoth:Oh Robin always so uptight why can't you be like Bb 3

BeastMan: Umm...(/-\)

Koriandr'r: Aww friend Raven has the feelings toward Beast boy :)

RavenRoth:Now there are two of us. Right Star!:D

Koriandr'r:Yes I believe you are Right Friend Raven :D Now we can do the talking of the boyfriends together :)

BeastMan: Sorry to rain on your parade Star, but me and Rae... I mean Raven...Are NOT dating

RavenRoth: Doesnt mean we wont ;)

BeastMan: Umm...(/-\)

RavenRoth: Dont be so nervous BB I was just saying :]

Robin+Starfire=4ever: Are you sure your Raven? {Suspicious}

RavenRoth: I guess you can say that... Tee hee ;P

Koriandr'r:Are you saying you are not friend Raven?

BeastMan:If you're not Raven whose been playing with my Feel-...Mind? (/-\)

RavenRoth: Dont worry Beastie boo Raven loves you3

BeastMan: Are you one of Ravens emoticlones

RavenRoth: Maybe?:p

Koriandr'r: So you are part of friend Raven mind?

RavenRoth:Okay ill come clean im love...Tee hee;)

BeastMan: So Raven really does like me...Not that I care...(/-\)

Robin+Starfire=4ever:Look whose the lover boy !

Koriandr'r: You two would be the most wondrous of couples :D

RavenRoth: Right?! Tee hee :D

RavenRoth: Oh no Ravens coming Gtg..

{RavenRoth has signed out}

{RavenRoth has signed in}

Koriandr'r: It is the real Raven

RavenRoth:Can I talk to you guys in the common room...NOW!

Robin+Starfire=4ever: Maybe only you and Beast boy have fun...

{Robin+Starfire=4ever has signed}

Koriandr'r: I shall agree with Robin

{Koriandr'r has signed out}

BeastMan: You guys suck! -_-

{BeastMan has signed out}

Beast Boy was now walking down the hall nervous as hell. He kept stumbling over air, yes air. He arrived to see that Raven was sitting on the couch arms crossed an eyebrow up.

"Hey..." he said nervously

"What were you guys chatting about?" she asked suspiciously

"Oh you no stuff" he said smiling

"Oh really so if I check right now there won't be anything of my concern?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" he said lying

"Okay let me check"

"Wait! Don't you want to talk first"

"No I rather go check my account" she said heading towards the computer

She scrolled down the chat list blushing at some of the comments. She was nervous but she quickly washed it away.

"So my emoti-clone was...flirting...with you?" she said embarrassed

"Yeah I guess"

"Well I should get going now"

"Wait don't you want to talk"

"Maybe later"

"How 'bout now"

"NO!" she said losing control

"Your the one that wanted to in the first place"

"I guess your right" she said sighing

"So...What did you want to talk about?" he said after a long silence

"About that chatting session...Sorry about that"

"Sorry why are you sorry" he said confused

"What do you mean 'Why am I sorry' you clearly don't like me"

"I never said that" he said shocked she would think that

"I don't mean it in a friend way"

"Right"

"Yeah" more awkward silence, " Well I guess we should go to bed now" She said heading out

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy said all of a sudden, " Maybe I do like you."

"What?" she said clearly shocked

"You heard me" he said smiling taking a step towards her.

"Umm...I-I don't know what to say?" she said nervously

"Don't say anything" he took one more step and now they were closer than they had ever been.

Raven once again was freaking out but she calmed down once she felt their lips meet. At first shocked then after calming down she closed her eyes and accepted it before she could pull away.

"They are getting closer now" Starfire said enthusiastically

"I know but you should be quieter or they'll catch us"

"I will Robin"

"Thanks for calling me guys. I couldn't afford to miss this" Cyborg said with a smirk

"No prob Cy. You have to see it to believe it" Robin said

"Eek!Look!" Starfire said in a loud whisper

This startled Cyborg who bumped into Star who bumped into Robin and they were all sprawled across the floor were anyone could see them and unfortunately they had also made enough noise to startle Beast Boy and Raven.

"Hey what was that?" Beast Boy said pulling away, Raven took a look around and sure enough her three friends were all on the floor smiling innocently

"Where you guys spying on us?" Beast Boy said annoyed

"No we were... umm...getting...umm...breakfast!" Cyborg said not thinking

"At 10 Pm?" Raven said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah?" Cyborg said

"Yeah Right" Beast Boy said

"We were merely doing the checking up on you guys, " Starfire said innocently

"For how long Star" Beast Boy said

Robin and Cyborg were behind Beast Boy waving signals at Star. She was confused by this so she just said the truth.

"It was about 10 to 15 of the minutes"

"Oh! So you were spying on me, Except you Star your excused."

"I do not understand."

"Don't worry about it Star you should wait in your room." he said with a smile.

"Okay I shall wait for you Robin."

"Right." he said.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Raven said.

"That...Its about time. I mean it was so obvious." Cyborg said.

"I, as leader, didn't want to do this but Cyborg made me." Robin said defending himself.

"You lying little..." Cyborg began to say before Robin cut him off.

"Okay it was my idea, but don't blame it all on me." he said.

"Fine I'll let you go this time but-" Raven said before being interrupted.

"We you mean." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, "Whatever 'we'll' let you go."

"Yeah, for now." Beast Boy said laughing hysterically.

"I think I'm scared now." Cyborg said.

"Me too." Robin agreed.

Suddenly in the kitchen Beast Boy woke up.

"Wow that was the weirdest dream ever"

"What the heck you talking about green bean" Cyborg said.

"Nothing, just this dream I had. I kind of liked it though." he said smiling, " I might just tell her today."

"Tell who what?" Cyborg said confused.

"You know." he said smirking.

"Oh that. Finally, its a miracle!"

"And this time I wont be scared of her rejecting me because I know she wont."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me I know."

"If you say so you little grass stain."


End file.
